


Crowley's Nightmare

by theanonymouslibrarians



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymouslibrarians/pseuds/theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare.





	Crowley's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Good Omens or any of its characters. I am convinced that this would be Crowley’s worst nightmare.

 

I do not own Good Omens or any of its characters. I am convinced that this would be Crowley’s worst nightmare. 

_Crowley gasped in pain, bloody hands slipping as they tried to pull the blade that was pinning him to the ground out of his abdomen._

_“It’s no use.”_ _Aziraphale_ _said in a rather smug and amused tone that hurt more than the wound. “It’s an angelic blade. You’ll be dead in less than a minute.”_

_“But…angel…why?” Crowley’s vision was growing dark. He knew_ _Aziraphale_ _was telling the truth. But, if he was going to die…not be_ _discorporated_ _, really die…he needed to know._

_Aziraphale_ _laughed. A cold sound that was so different from the warm one he gave when Crowley finally wore him down with bad jokes. “Isn’t that obvious? Because you’re a demon!”_

_“B-but…” Crowley’s voice was getting weaker. “I…I love you!”_

_Aziraphale_ _laughed again. “Demons don’t know how to love. And if they did, do you imagine an angel would love you back?”_

Crowley gave a strangled sob as he sat up in bed. He felt his stomach, but of course there was no blood or wound. It had been a dream. A terrible, horrific dream. But it wouldn’t…it couldn’t come true.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and waited a moment, them rose to his feet. He tiptoes down the stairs to where he knew Aziraphale would be, reading in the den.

The angel looked up at him as he entered, a small smile on his face. “Midnight snack? There’s cocoa and- my dear! You look terrible! Is everything-”

Crowley pulled the book out of Aziraphale’s hands, climbed into his lap, and burrowed his head in the angel’s shoulder.

“You’re trembling!” The angel exclaimed, arms coming up to wrap around Crowley. “What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

“Bad dream.” Crowley muttered, then hesitantly, “Angel…you…you know I…I love you, right?”

And he felt relieved when Aziraphale didn’t laugh but said, “Of course, my dear! And I love you! Now, what’s this about?”

“Bad dream.” Crowley repeated. 

After no response to further questioning, Aziraphale lapsed into silence and simply held the demon, and slowly Crowley’s breathing softened and he drifted off to sleep again


End file.
